


Fragments - #15 : « Choc et déception » (2x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But I think this one was the biggest of them, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Plot Twist!, Snippet, This show is full of plot twists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Jack Crawford avait eu un “dur épisode”, entre Miriam Lass qui revenait d'entre les morts et Hannibal Lecter qui n'était pas une proie facile à attraper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Délaissons un peu le cannibale pour Jack (bien que l'histoire tourne encore autour de Hannibal, soyons honnêtes, ce type est partout... en même temps c'est sa série à lui personnellement tout seul xD).

Jack Crawford avait été absolument choqué lorsqu'il avait découvert Miriam Lass, contre toute attente, vivante. La culpabilité avait continué de l'éteindre toutes ces années, mais son travail de deuil avait enfin pu être entamé.

Désormais, il allait veiller sur sa protégée éprouvée, et tenterait de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Dans un autre registre, sa chasse au Hannibal ne donnait strictement aucun résultat. L'analyse des morceaux de viande n'avait pas permis de coincer le docteur Lecter, et l'amnésie de Miriam avait laissé place à l'accusation de Frederick Chilton... sur lequel elle avait tiré, prise de panique, avant qu'il ne soit formellement interrogé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce cher Jack est pris dans une impasse, semble-t-il... Qu'il y reste, comme ça Hannibal ne se fera pas coincer x')


End file.
